


Two Halves of a Whole

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world filled with monsters, humans are forced to hide in protective domes. Some humans are born with special abilities, making them a danger to society. Legends say that these humans have one soulmate and one soulmate only, if that soulmate dies, their abilities disappear, if they meet their soulmate, their abilities increase. </p>
<p>Felix and Mark live in the southern quadrant, Cry and Jack live in the northern quadrant, all of them "gifted" they want to be given the chance to search for their soulmates. But the government doesn't show mercy to the "gifted", and they never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the northern quadrant

SPECIAL 9530  
name: unknown 

nickname: Cryaotic

age: 17

height: 5'10"

weight: 120 lbs.

abilities: unknown

description: Thin man with brown hair and assumed to be blue eyes. The man has worn a mask since he was five and the death of his parents leaves no confirmation on his appearance. The man describes himself as ugly and rarely interacts with people. He is a special and therefore dangerous, he is unwilling to talk about his ability. He is constantly locked inside his house, making him less dangerous, but we cannot risk it if he will not give description of his abilities. He doesn't talk.

soulmate: Presumed to be in the southern quadrant

-scheduled for execution before the age of 18-

SPECIAL 9675  
name: Sean McLoughlin

nickname: Jacksepticeye

age: 17

height: 5'7"

weight: 118 lbs.

abilities: immunity to toxic waste, glowing eyes, the ability to paralyze living entities 

description: Green and brown hair, bye eyes that can glow green. He is short and slim, he is a very lively and social, making him dangerous. Has made contact with number 9230, they seem to be friends of some sort and are both deemed dangerous.

soulmate: presumed to be in the southern quadrant

-scheduled for execution before the age of 18-


	2. the southern quadrant

SPECIAL 9230  
name: Felix Kjellberg

nickname: pewdiepie

age: 18

height: 5'10"

weight:142 lbs.

abilities: super strength 

description: Loud and very social. Dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He is very reckless and has almost caused harm to people unintentionally. His strength resides mostly in his fists. He has made connection with number 9675 from the northern quadrant over the net and appear to be friends. With the slim chance that they are soulmates, number 9230(pewdiepie) will be executed first in an attempt to neutralize number 9675's abilities.

soulmate: may be number 9675 from the northern quadrant

-scheduled for execution the following Saturday-

SPECIAL 9371

name: Mark Fischbach

nickname: Markiplier

age: 18

height: 5'8"

weight: 137 lbs.

abilities: can cause dizziness to living entities and upon contact can cause a headache

description: Friendly and social. Pink hair and brown eyes. He is very cheerful and very energetic, often has trouble controlling his abilities. He is dangerous and has caused distress to the public.

soulmate: presumed to be in the northern quadrant

-scheduled for execution the following Saturday-


	3. capture them

The government agent slapped the file onto the desk, "how are we supposed to do anything if we don't know the special's abilities?" 

The other man growled, "Just execute him." The agent narrowed his eyes, "you aren't doing your job properly, these are the only specials in your city, you need to handle them properly."

The man lowered his head, "Yes sir, we will execute him with the other, the Saturday after this one." "Why wait? They are nearing 18 years of age, which makes them more dangerous." "We may have found the soulmate of one of them, they will be executed first to test this theory."

"Very well. But I can't trust a teenage special with powerful abilities to stay free, neither can I trust the one with the mask. Capture them both. I'm sure the green-haired one will comply, from what you told me, but the masked one might put up a fight, tranquilize him."

The man nodded, cleaning up the files on the desk, "I will have that done immediately, have a good day, sir." The government agent chuckled, "If anything happens because you can't run this city properly I'll have your head."

The man nodded stiffly as the agent left.

~

Jack had finished chatting with Felix online and decided to visit Cry, he hadn't seen him ever since the interrogation. As he walked through the icy woods, he felt uneasy. His eyes glowed slightly, detecting an ominous atmosphere. He shook it off as he arrived at Cry's house, knocking on the door, "Cry! It's me, Jack. Let me in!"

The door swung open to reveal a man in a white mask, Jack always felt unnerved at how the expressionless mask stared at him. Cry waved and motioned for him to come in. Jack strolled into the dark house and followed Cry into his room. He sat down and smiled, "You can talk to me, I'm not afraid of your voice." Cry's mask stared blankly at him, "Sup?" 

Jack could hear a smile in his voice, he grinned, "See? You have a beautiful voice! Besides, I don't believe all that bullshit your parents made you believe, I can feel when I'm using my abilities, no matter how little, I'm sure you can too." 

"I'm smiling, by the way. It's nice to see you Jack." Jack laughed, "Nice to see you too. Did the government tell you the same thing? That you're always using your ability?" Cry looked away, "No, I didn't talk." Jack frowned, "They'll kill you." Cry shrugged, "they'll kill me anyway." "You don't know that." "Don't I?"

Cry sighed, "I'm sick of people telling me to stop using my ability when I'm not even using it," he ground his teeth together, "If I was using it, they wouldn't be talking." Jack pat him on the back, "It's okay, they're just jealous you have a naturally wonderful voice." Cry smacked him, "Stop saying that." 

Jack laughed, then became more serious, "Do you think I'll ever find my soulmate?" Cry didn't answer. Jack gave him a pleading look, "We can work together! You can convince them! o-or I could paralyze the dome guards! o-or we could sneak out! o-or or-" Jack sighed, "We're going to die alone aren't we." Cry comforted him, "It's fine, we can find a way. We're the strongest specials born into the northern quadrant in generations, they aren't equipped to handle our abilities."

Jack brightened up, then frowned, "They're equipped to handle mine, they know my abilities." "Not to their full extent, we just have to wait, ok? I'll tell you when the time is right." Jack smiled and gave Cry a hug. Cry tensed at the contact, but relaxed. "It'll be okay, friend" Jack pulled away, "Am I your friend?" Cry nodded, "of course" Jack grinned and hugged him again, almost knocking him over. Cry yelped, giving Jack a shove. Jack laughed, straightening up again, "Well, I have to go now, Bye!" "Bye"

Jack grinned as he walked back, 'I've never had a friend before' he thought. The feeling is wonderful. He felt a prick on his neck, and the world went black.

~

Cry leaned back in his chair and sighed, no one would ever love someone like him, he was ugly, inside and out. But Jack had a chance, he could find his soulmate, he could have his happy ending. Cry wondered if his soulmate even existed. He was suddenly curious, he hasn't used his abilities for a long time. No one could love a person like him, then why was he "gifted"? The specials have soulmates.

When did he become like this? Maybe he had a soulmate when he was younger, maybe they were dead. He got and went outside. Spotting a bird in a tree, he walked toward it, when he got near, it started to fly away. He held his hand out, "Stop." The bird froze and turned back to look at him. He motioned for the bird to come, the bird flew over and landed on his hand.

He stared at the bird, so he could still use his ability, he still had a soulmate. There was still someone out there that could love him. Love him, because no one did. Love him, like his parents were supposed to. He released the bird from his control and it stared at him, completely at ease now. He pet the bird lightly, then set it onto a tree branch.

He sensed someone coming through the woods, he turned around and and a dark figure grabbed him. He twisted his arm and he let go, grunting. More shadows came out of the woods, surrounding him. He didn't say a word, knowing that would be a wrong choice. They aimed a tranquilizer dart at him, pulling the trigger. Everything went black.


	4. run away

Felix stared in disbelief at the documents in his hand, 'scheduled for execution on Saturday? That was tomorrow!' His hands shook and he almost dropped the papers. Mark appeared at his side, "what is it? What did you find?" Felix handed him the documents wordlessly, Mark quieted as he stared at the papers. "oh." 

Mark shuffled the papers and looked at Felix's file, his eyebrows furrowed, "Hey, who's number 9675?" Felix shuddered, "That's Jack, don't- don't call him by his number, I freaks me out. Makes it seem like we're just lab rats." 'Jack,' Mark thought, "that's a nice name.' he felt somewhat drawn to that name. "hmm, do you think Jack's your soulmate?" Felix shook his head, "no, or I would've felt something just by hearing his name, I don't feel attracted to him. Green hair is too weird anyway."

Mark actually liked the idea of green hair, it seemed strangely compelling. He cast away the thought, it was probably just because he had pink hair. Mark handed the files back to Felix, "Put them back where you found them." "uhhhhh" "What do you mean, uhhhhhh?" "um, wait a second." 

"You don't have a second," a voice sounded from behind them, he lifted his hand and a bolt of electricity shot out at Felix. He could feel his strength drain at the tingling spark. Mark flicked his hand and the man stumbled, clutching his head. They bolted through the back door and through the hallway.

"Hey Pewds, punch through a wall or something!" "Can't, he zapped me back there!" Mark groaned, speeding up. "Hey! any idea where we're going?" "no clue!" Felix rolled his eyes, "great!" Felix could feel his strength slowly coming back. Shouting echoed behind them, Felix cursed. They yanked open a door and rushed inside, closing the door behind them.

They could hear shouting outside, along with the sound of footsteps. The footsteps stopped just outside the door. Felix took a step back and tackled the door knocking the door onto the people outside. He smashed through a wall and they fled towards the foresty swamps. People appeared out of the trees and surrounded them. They didn't stop, the people in front of them doubled over and clutched their heads. 

They all most made it to the forest before Mark stumbled and fell, blood flowing out of his leg. He turned around and attempted to use his abilities. The man with the gun winced slightly but kept on walking forward. Unable to use his abilities in this weak state, he dragged himself toward the forest. The tree branches shook and a tree collapsed onto the man. The others dove aside as the tree fell and shot towards Felix. He hissed in pain but stayed standing. 

Mark felt something being held against his head, he whimpered and Felix turned to look at him. "now, now, you wouldn't want your friend hurt, do you?" Felix glared at him but didn't move. The man pushed the gun against Mark's head, Mark didn't move as he clamped a glowing metal ring around his wrist. As soon as he let go of Mark, Felix rushed forward, a gun shot sounded and he collapsed to the floor. Two men held him down as they clamped a metal ring around his wrist too.

They laughed as they let go, "not so powerful now, are you?" They locked them in cages and loaded them into a transporter. As they flew away they could hear the mocking voices of the men. Mark dragged him over to Felix, "you okay?" He nodded, he had stopped bleeding already, the specials heal remarkably fast. 

Felix sat up and sighed, "I never knew this would happen. I just wanted to find out where my soulmate came from." "I wasn't your fault, maybe we could convince them to let us go, to set us free." Felix shook his head, "they'll never let us go, they're never going to risk even the slightest chance of a special finding their soulmate." Mark tried for a smile, "It's okay, we can find away out." Felix looked like he was thinking, "Both of our soulmates are in the northern quadrant right?" "yeah" "We're heading to the north side of the southern quadrant right now, which means we're being safely transported across the south already." 

Mark scratched his head, "I wouldn't use the word "safe", but-" "Marzia works at the northern communication center." "Your cousin?" "Yeah!" Mark looked confused, "she's a special." Felix grinned, "they don't know that, her power is absolutely harmless! The opposite actually, she can heal people." "so you think she can help." Felix grinned, "of course! and she can sense when I'm near, so she'll help us."

The transporter slowed down and began to lower. "we aren't there yet!" Felix looked down and spotted a familiar figure below, "Marzia!" he called. She waved and pointed some sort of gun at them, firing, the bullet pierced the lock and the door flew open. Another bullet hit the locks on the cage and they broke out. They jumped out of the transporter and landed next to her.

She smiled at them, "hello, It's nice to see you again!" Mark stared at her, "How did you do that?" Felix grinned, "she works as a doctor and a sniper at the headquarters, she's awesome!" 

Marzia laughed, ushering them into her house. She saw the metal band around their wrists. "you need those removed, they block your abilities." "yeah, I noticed." She fished a keycard out of her pocket and swiped it across the metal ring, it unlatched from his wrist. After removing the cuffs, she studied them, "Felix, can you break this glowing piece?" "sure"

He snapped the glowing piece off of both of them and she put them back onto their wrists. "Now it won't block you anymore, but they will think you can't use your abilities." Mark nodded, "thanks" Marzia smiled apologetically, "I have to turn you in now, It's your best chance of getting out." Felix nodded, "we understand, you can still help us right?" She nodded, "of course."

He turned to Mark, "I guess we're going back into captivity." Mark grinned, "yay."


	5. It hurts

Jack struggled against the bindings and looked around frantically. He attempted to use his abilities, but the metal clamp made it impossible. He was thrown into a glass confinement, and the gag was removed.

He stared at the workers as they locks the cage and walked away. He looked around, the room next to him was empty with the door open. He had a bed, bathroom, and a holo-pad. He turned it it on and saw that it had an isolated network. He cursed under his breath and tossed it to the side, he didn't feel like browsing the limited sites he was given.

He was bored out of his mind, and he had no idea how to get himself out of there. He sighed, 'Cry promised we would get out of here, that we would travel the world and find our soulmates.' He felt like crying, his normal optimism seemed to have vanished. He hugged himself tightly, 'I miss Cry, I wish I could talk to him. His voice was always so comforting. I wish I could talk to Felix, he could probably cheer me up.'

He glanced at the discarded holo-pad again, he sighed and picked it up. He searched "Cryaotic" on net-tube and clicked on a random video, he curled up tightly and listened to his friends voice, happy, carefree, everything he wasn't right now. He imagined he was at home, playing video games with Cry. Cry's voice filled his head, he felt himself shaking, "It's okay, we'll be okay." the recording of Cry's voice said. He knew it was just a recording, but he nodded anyway, shutting his eyes. He felt dampness on his cheek, and realized he was crying, realized that it hurt to be taken away from his only friend, it hurt to be an outcast. "It hurts, Cry." He whimpered, "It hurts"

~

Cry stared at the metal clamp around his wrist. I wouldn't make a difference, he wouldn't talk, he wouldn't use his power, clamp or no clamp. He wished he was never born. He wished he wasn't "gifted". He wished he had different parents. 

He hugged his knees to his chest, 'sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me. But they do. And it hurts. It hurts so much. But not anymore. His mother was supposed to love him, but she didn't. So it hurt. His father was supposed to love him, but he didn't. So it hurt. No one else was supposed to love him now. So it can't hurt anymore.' He hugged his knees tighter to his chest, 'It can't hurt anymore.'


	6. that one person

A guard brought Felix into a towering building with thick metal walls and heavy security. The guards threw him into a glass confinement and closed it. They began to lead Mark away.

"Hey!" he shouted, "where are you taking him?" The guard didn't answer and kept on leading him away. Felix struggled to contain himself because he knew he could break this glass, he knew he was stronger than the guards, but he knew that would ruin their chance of escaping.

Mark was shaking his head frantically, mouthing, "no, don't" over and over. Felix nodded and sat down, attempting to calm himself. Luckily Mark was just thrown into another confinement across the room. The distance would be inconvenient though.

He looked around, at least the place was nice. He had a bed, bathroom, and a holo-pad. Though he would bet anything that the holo-pad had an isolated net-work. He picked it up and checked if net-tube worked. To his surprise, it did. He hesitated, thinking, before he searched Jack's channel. He looked over the videos and noticed that he hasn't uploaded anything recently, which was strange for him. He had upload two videos everyday for the past year, and now he hadn't uploaded for two days. 

He knew Jack was a special, but he was too young to be executed, wasn't he? He's still a minor! Why would the government target him now? He felt anger boiling beneath his skin, coaxing him to use his ability, to destroy something, to lose control.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself, 'revealing myself now would help nothing.' He shoved the holo-pad aside, he didn't want to look at it anymore. He needed to focus on something else, his soulmate. He would get to know more about his soulmate. Mark had come up with this thing where you think about different traits until you feel drawn to one, then elaborate further, getting a slight hint on the appearance of your soulmate. He smirked, Mark was smarter than he looked.

He began to think about hair color, even the strangest colors, pink, purple, blue, green. He found that doing this calmed himself down, he felt a strange feeling when he came to brown hair. 'brown? there are ten million different shades of brown! Are you fucking kidding me? Half the population has brown fucking hair!' He sighed, he knew that this didn't matter, but he still wanted to have some sort of knowledge of his soulmate.

He sighed, but none of that will matter if I die here. He felt like he was living not just for himself anymore, but for the sake of his soulmate. Somehow, he knew his soulmate needed him, needed him to exist, needed him to be there, needed him to love him. Somehow, he felt like he wasn't living for himself anymore, he was living for them, living to meet them. Like his life depended on that one person, that one person he wasn't going to meet.

~

Mark sighed as he was thrown into a glass confinement, far from the one Felix was in. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't smart, he couldn't think of an idea to save his life, which at this point it could. He groaned, he felt strangely useless, he couldn't do anything, he could only wait. He hated waiting, he sucked at waiting. 

He thought over the plan Marzia came up with, it was basically wait until she came up with a plan. Ugh. It was driving him crazy. He decided to go mind searching to find out more about his soulmate.

He thought deeper into the green hair thing. He liked the idea of green hair. He thought about it more, trying to find a shade that he felt drawn to. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, there were to many different shades of green. But at least green wasn't a common hair color, so it would be a bit easier than if his soulmate was a brunette.

At this point he felt like finding his soulmate was his only purpose in life. It was the only thing he wanted. No, it was something he needed, he needed to find his soulmate, the urge was relentless. That one person he now lived for, that one person he hadn't met, but was his life now. He wondered what it would be like for a special if they were kept alive, kept alive with this craving to search, to find them. They would probably go insane, it would be torture, it would cause madness.

But the face that that one person existed, it gave him the will to live, knowing there was that one person out there. That one person that will accept them. That one person that will support them. That one person that will love them.


	7. promise

Jack woke up, confused. He sat up groggily and looked around, oh yeah, he was captured yesterday. He turned around and saw a face pressed to the glass beside him. He screamed and leaped back, hitting his elbow on the floor. The figure waved, and as Jack's eyesight cleared he realized it was Cry. Cry laughed, well, Jack couldn't hear him, but the movement of his shoulders were enough.

Jack's spirit suddenly lifted and he moved toward the wall, "Cry! are you okay?" Cry nodded, and lifted his hands, making symbols. I took Jack a while to realize that eh was doing sign language. _"I can't hear you"_

The glass was soundproof. Should have known. He probably looked pretty disappointed because Cry signed, _"It's okay, we'll be fine."_ Jack smiled and nodded, _"I know."_ _"Did you miss me?"_ Jack could practically hear his smirk despite the lack of noise. Jack gave him the middle finger and crossed his arms, Cry starting laughing again. Jack smiled,and after Cry calmed down, he signed, _"what are we going to do?"_ Cry tilted his head, _"I promised."_ Jack was slightly confused. _"I promised to get you out, trust me."_

Jack nodded. Cry tried to stand up, and winced, sitting back down. Jack leaped up, putting his hands against the window, "are you okay?" He knew that Cry couldn't hear him, but Cry nodded and waved him off. Cry looked at him, _"go to sleep"_ Jack didn't move, he could almost hear Cry sigh, _"I'll be fine"_ Cry stood up and walked over to his bed, laying down carefully. 

Jack could tell Cry wasn't going to tell him anything. He sighed and walked over to his bed, laying down and trying to sleep. 'Cry promised to get us out of here." Somehow even though Cry didn't tell Jack he had a plan to get out, just the fact that he promised made him feel better. What had Cry said? _"I promised to get you out, trust me"_ Jack trusted him, he would get them out, he knew it.

~

Cry glanced back at Jack to see if he was sleeping, he breathing was steady and he wasn't moving, he was asleep. Cry sat up and gripped to sheets, ripping out a strip. He lifted his shirt and studied to gash across his stomach, it was clean and stopped bleeding. He wrapped the strip of cloth carefully around his torso and tied it off. 

He lay down and sighed, he had promised to get Jack out of here, and he meant it. He ran his fingers over his mask, he remembered the guard trying to remove it, and when he was unable to, he got mad and cut him across the stomach. 'It could have been worse.'

He pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands, since he never went outside, the fluorescent lights where practically giving him a sunburn. He remembered that his parents always kept him inside, in the rare times when he want to go outside. "Don't go outside", "You can't let them see you" they would say. They kept them hidden. He remembered that his best friend Russ, who was also a special, would always visit him.

_"Why can't you go outside?" He asked. Cry shrugged, "My parents won't let me." His mother walked in, overhearing them, She glared at Cry, "Don't make me the bad guy, if the people were to see your ugly face, you would ruin the our reputation." She huffed and walked off. Cry buried his face in his hands, "Why did she have to hear that? Not like I was blaming her." Russ glared at the direction she walked off, "She's the worst mother I've ever seen." Cry shook his head, "no, no, she's just trying to protect me, it's like she said, I'm ugly, no one wants to see me." Russ patted him on the back, and Cry flinched slightly. "It's okay Cry, I think you're pretty!" Cry didn't respond. "Come on Cry, ever look in a mirror? You have the prettiest eyes! Unlike your mother's! Hers look like sewer water!" Cry looked up at him, "Eye color's genetic you idiot." Russ shrugged, "you're special" "not that simple."Cry mumbled. Russ was still cheerful, "I can list 100 things that are good about you." "I can list 100 things bad about me" Russ rolled his eyes, "Like having the worst mother in existence?" Cry sighed, "Russ-" "Shut up!" His mother's voice came from behind them, She snarled, "stop talking, your voice is dangerous, you're going to get us in trouble." Cry nodded mutely and curled up, putting his head down. "awwwww, why'd she have to come in?" He whined. He reached out and stroked Cry's hair. Cry stiffened, "What are you doing?" "It's what my mom does when I'm upset. You have really soft hair." Russ grinned, "someday we'll both find our soulmates and live together in a cabin in the woods!" Cry's voice was muffled, "really." "yeah! and if we can't find them I'll be your soulmate!" Cry laughed, "I doesn't work that way!" Russ grinned, "see? I made you laugh! and who say's it doesn't work like that?" Cry was still laughing, "everyone!" Russ tackled Cry to the ground and hugged him, "got you!" "Hey! get off" Russ laughed, "I love you, Cry!" He grinned, "See? it wasn't that hard!" Cry pushed him off, rolling his eyes. Russ grinned, "I meant it! We'll be together forever right?"_

The memory cut off, Cry hugged himself shivering, 'no, we weren't' He sat up, not tired anymore. Nothing lasts forever, he looked over at Jack, 'we only have days, friend, then we have to say goodbye.' Cry remembered when his father came back from hunting, holding Russ's dead body, he had "accidentally" shot him while hunting.

Russ had a white mask in his backpack, along with a note. _"Dear Cry, This is for you! I made it myself! With my abilities, so it won't break, and it wont come off unless you want it to. I hope that you find this, so when I come by tomorrow you can look at me when we talk, even if I can't see your pretty face. I love you Cry! We'll be best friends forever! See you tomorrow!"_ His parents had sneered at the note his mother telling him not to listen to his lies as she took the mask.

Cry sighed and smiled, 'I'll see you soon Russ'. He wondered if Russ could hear him, 'I'll see you soon, I love you.' He looked over at Jack, 'I promised I would get him out first, but after that we can be together again, best friends forever, right?'


End file.
